What if
by musicgivesmewings
Summary: This story is about all the what ifs in the story. What if Anakin didn’t turn? What if Padme didn’t die? What if the order wasn’t destroyed? What if Luke and Leia grew up with both their real parents? What if everything seemed so perfect?
1. Meet the Skywalkers

This story is about all the what ifs in Star Wars after movie 3. What if Anakin didn't turn? What if Padme didn't die? What if the order wasn't destroyed? What if Luke and Leia grew up with both their real parents? And what if another sith lord rose and everything that finally was set right was threatened to be destroyed?

What if…

Chapter 1

Meet the Skywalkers

"Luke! Leia! Dinner!" Anakin called his children.

A few moments later the twins came sprinting into the kitchen of the mansion in the lake country of Naboo.

At the sight of their father they immediately skidded to a stop.

"What's for dinner?" Leia asked sweetly trying to avoid getting scolded.

"Sausage and vegetables." The twins started to walk off, " But you're not off the hook for your little stampede."

They turned around and walked, hanging their heads, back to their father standing in the kitchen.

"You have to be careful you could have hurt your selves or someone else. I don't want you to get hurt so please don't run inside."

"Yes father." The twins replied in unison.

"Now go wash up."

With that they scurried off to get ready for dinner.

When they reached the dinning room they found their mother sitting there talking to Sabe.

When the women saw them approach they stopped discussing and greeted the twins.

"Hello there Luke, Leia." Sabe greeted them.

"Hi Aunty Sabe!" Luke said beaming.

"Hi Aunt Sabe." Leia said smiling.

"What no greeting for your mother?" Padme said sarcastically.

The twins ran over to their mother and she embraced them both. They then took their seats.

Shortly Anakin came in greeted Sabe and kissed Padme before taking his place at the head of the table.

As if on cue the food was brought in and they began to eat and formed casual conversations based on their interests.

Anakin talking to Luke about flying and some about the force, because even thought Anakin and Padme had decided much to the order's disappointment they wanted Luke and Leia to have a choice before they pledged their lives to the Jedi. Leia had decided to follow her mother into politics, Anakin, after asking Luke, was training him in the ways of the force.

Leia had joined Padme and Sabe in discussing the issues that faced the senate and their friend Supreme Chancellor Bail Organa.

After Palpatein was discovered as Darth Sidious Senator Organa was voted the new Supreme Chancellor. After the vote Padme had resigned from her post as senator of Naboo as Anakin had resigned from the order seeing as he had fulfilled his duty as the chosen one when Palpatian was destroyed.

Sabe, seeing as her duty working for Padme was done she had settled down near them and visited often. Obi-Wan had come once or twice in the past eight years seeing as the war was over the Jedi weren't nearly as busy.

Once they had finished their meal Luke and Anakin went out to the garage to work on the speeders and droids so, as many of them were, they were above average with extra gadgets and speed increasers much to Anakin and Luke's satisfaction. Luke had seemed to have developed Anakin's need for speed. In fact Luke had developed many of Anakin's traits for better or for worse.

Leia stayed with Padme and Sabe and continued to discussed the senate. Leia had taken more after her mother than her father. With her interest in politics and many other things that Padme enjoyed for example going to the theater.

Four Years Later

Most mornings were the same as always after breakfast Anakin took Luke out to help him learn about the force, and Leia went off to school because she wish to peruse politics. Only today would be different. Today Luke would begin construction of his very own lightsaber. Luke knew this and couldn't wait. He woke up with the sun, ate, got dressed, and when his father came sleepily down stairs he was ready to go and begin.

Luke didn't know that they would need to go to Coresant to get the crystal that is essential to the saber, but in order to do so Anakin would need to ask the council because that could take time the entire family was taking a trip to the capital. Padme had told Leia they might be able to sit in on a session of the senate and with that news Leia was ecstatic.

"Morning father!" Luke said eagerly.

Anakin's only response was something he mumbled that sounded like morning.

" Father when can we begin?"

"What do you mean?"

"The construction of my lightsaber!"

" Luke I wanted to surprise you so I didn't tell you that we must go to Coresant to ask the Jedi council for the crystal. That could take time so your mother and Leia will becoming so it'll be a vacation! Leia will get to see the senate and you will get to see the temple. But let me warn you Luke it's possible that they won't allow it seeing as you aren't part of the order."

"Could I join?"

"If you want to and if they allow it. Your mother and I wanted to leave that choice up to you."

" I want to join."

" Don't be so hasty with your decision. There are many things to think about. There are many restrictions as a Jedi. I'm not trying to talk you out of it, I think you'd do wonderfully, but I don't want you do make a quick decision and then regret it later. If you wish to join ask the council when we arrive, but please promise me you'll think over your decision with great care."

Luke lifted his chin and met his father in the eye before responding, "I promise you as my master and as my father."

"Thank you Luke. Now go pack we have a great adventure ahead of all of us."

A/N Well what do you think? Please R & R!


	2. The Temple

Sorry if any of you reviewed my e-mail broke so I didn't get them it's fixed now though. R&R!

What if..

Chapter 2

The Temple

"… and the whole planet is one huge city." Anakin explained to the wide-eyed Luke and Leia as he piloted the ship down to Coresant.

"It's so…" Luke searched for the words and Leia found them for him. " Big? Gigantic? Amazing?"

"Yeah"

They landed out side of Padme's old apartment, which she still owned and used whenever she was on Coresant.

Luke and Leia ran inside to find where they would sleep. Anakin and Padme stayed out side a little longer remembering.

"So many happy memories."

"Yeah."

Luke and Leia came running out.

"No I get the red room!"

"No you don't I called the moment I saw it!"

Anakin sighed, "What is it?"

"I called the red bedroom!"

"No I called it first!"

"How about neither one of you gets the red room. Leia your green and Luke your yellow. Same sized rooms, that's fair."

They mumbled something like "But I called it." But they knew their father's decisions were law.

They each ran to go check out their rooms.

Luke found his room had a view of the Jedi temple, which pleased him.

Leia was also pleased with her room she could see the senate building and the local theater.

Luke and Leia decided to use the red room as common ground not his and not hers. So they mainly hung out in there sand played holo cards. They watched the Holo Net.

The next day Leia went out to the senate with Padme and Anakin and Luke headed off to the temple.

They traveled by speeder and were both laughing insanely from their acrobatics.

"All right Luke Obi-Wan is meeting us just outside the temple you must brave very well if we are to succeed. Look there's Obi-Wan now."

"Anakin! Luke! So good to see you! The council is expecting you so we must hurry."

With that they set off into the temple halls and occasionally some one would recognize Anakin and would stop, point and gape not believing their eyes.

Soon they had reached the council chambers and they entered thought the double doors. Obi-Wan took his seat at the council. Yoda was the first to speak.

"To see you surprising it is." Yoda then turned to Luke. " And your son he is?"

Anakin nodded, "Master Yoda."

Mace Windu spoke next. " You have sought us out for a reason why?"

"As you may or may not have senced I have been training Luke. I wanted him to have a choice about joining the order. I have reached a point in his training in which he needs a lightsaber, and we have come to ask if you will give us the crystal."

"To give a crystal to someone out side of the order is unheard of!"

Luke then spoke up. " I was actually interested in joining the order, if that would be possible."

"Intrest you joining the order does?"

"Yes."

"Wait this matter must."

Mace Windu spoke again. " As it turns out Ankain we were trying to locate you for it seems a new sith lord has risn and we feel only with your help soon can we prevent a repeat of the clone war. Now you have chosen to leave the order because you wished to have a family but the republic needs your help one last time. So will you help us?"

Anakin thought for a molment it was not in the usual behavior of the jedi to beg so it had to be very serious.

"I will think this over but in the mean time what about Luke and his request and his saber?"

"If you his father is powerful he must be could be very helpful indeed."

Luke was very excited. " So I can join? I can build a lightsaber?"

"Build a lightsaber you can but joining the order must be thought over very carefully. Anakin you may take Luke to where the saber parts are but until both of our decisions are made on Coresant you must stay. Speak not of this to anyone."

"Yes master." And with that they left the room.

"Obi-Wan what do you think about this matter? I think if he is any where as strong in the force as Anakin is he must be trained by us before Darth Gire and get his hands on him. Plus if that happened we could loose Anakin as well."

"Agree with you I do."

"But who is to train him?" asked Master Windu.

"I think Anakin should continue his trsining because Luke will probably have to face Lord Gire and Anakin did face Sidiouse, and Dukoo and won both times." Obi-Wan said.

" I agree but her must learn to control his emotions better that Anakin. How is Anakin to teach him something that he himself has not mastered?"

"Oversee his training you shoud Obi-Wan. Teach not only observe and see if he can control his emotions."

"Yes Master."

With that Obi-Wan left the council chambers leaving the two Masters alone.

"Watch over both Skywalkers we must."

" What about his sister? If Lord Gire finds out who she is he could cpture her and use her to turn them both to the dark side and then her too."

"Very much care we must take. A very delicate matter this is."


	3. Desisions

Hi here's the next chapter!

What if…

Chapter 3

Decisions

"Oh Ani, what are you going to do?"

"I'm not sure Padme, but don't trouble yourself with my problem. It will be set right, it is the will of the force."

" Are you going to go after this Darth Gire? Will you rejoin the order?"

"I think I will face Gire, but I left the order to be with my family and my place is truly with Luke and Leia and with you."

"Oh Ani the galaxy is a mess again!"

"We must do what we can on our own battle fields."

"But what after this something else occurs? Will we ever have peace?"

"As long as there is good there will be evil, not always in the form of a sith but lets not think of that right now. Obi-Wan invited all of us to have dinner and he said he'd come here at 6:30 and it's 6:00 now so we best get ready."

"All right, but tell me what the council says about Luke, Where is he anyway?"

"He's working on his saber."

"You get him to get ready and I'll get Leia." 

**Previously that day**

Obi-Wan Kenobi, Mace Windu, and Yoda are discussing Luke entering the order and Anakin facing Darth Gire.

" If I am to supervise his training they will have to stay on Coresant. And Anakin would not like that because he would feel we are trying to get him to rejoin the order. If he decides to face Gire wouldn't he have to rejoin the order?"

" Very well spoken your points are." Yoda said. "Rejoin the order technically he would have to."

"But if that is what must happen he would never agree to do it. He would never give up Padme. Would it be possible for him to face Gire with out joining the order again?" Obi-Wan suggested.

" It might be." That was the first time Mace Windu had spoken.

Obi-Wan pondered how this could be possible then excused himself to go meet Anakin, Padme, Luke, and Leia.

**Back at Padme's apartment**

The doorbell rang and C3PO answered it to find Obi-Wan there.

"Good evening Master Kenobi it surly has been a while."

"It has 3PO. It has."

Just then Luke came into the room.

"Obi-Wan! You have to see how my saber looks! A couple more hours and it'll be done!"

"Why that's wonderful Luke. Now where are your parents and sister?"

"They'll be ready soon."

Surly enough within the next minuets Anakin walked into the room trailed by Padme.

"Ah Anakin it has been far to long."

"It has Master." Anakin said embracing his former master.

Obi-Wan then turned to Padme.

"I presume Anakin hasn't given you too much trouble." Obi-Wan said sarcastically.

"Well…" Padme trailed off causing Anakin to blush.

Leia then walked into the room and they left for Dex's diner for dinner.

**After Dinner**

"Good night Anakin. Oh and if you have decied the council wishes to see you and Luke tomorrow."

Anakin nodded and bid his master a good night before walking to bed.

He really wasn't sure if he had decided yet. If he faced Gire that could place his family in danger especially Luke and Leia seeing as they were force sensitive but mostly Luke had already done some training and he for saw Luke facing Gire and he wanted to make sure he was prepared so he won. But if he didn't go after Gire maybe Luke wouldn't even face Gire. So many maybe's he though a while longer then he rolled over. He had reached his decision but still wouldn't sleep seeing as his decision could effect his family and possibly the entire galaxy or the whole universe. That was a scary thought. But he made up his mind.

He would…

Do you hate me? If so or not please review! I'm at 2 reviews so 4 please?


End file.
